El verdadero significado de besar
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Besar para muchos significa amor o afecto, es rozar tus labios con unos ajenos para demostrar un sentimiento, pero para ellos dos besar es más que simplemente eso, para ellos besar es su cura. SasuNaruSasu/yaoi/sukes/#MyOneAndOnly/viñeta


**Hola...**

 **Nuevo fic y no se preocupen, luego actualizo lo demás. Este fic participa en el reto de la página SasuNaruSasu #MyOneAndOnly y pues no pude resistirme y pase a dejar mi aporte**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaruSasu/ yaoi/ usted puede morir de empalagosidad/ este fic tiene exactamente 890 palabras sin incluir el título, el nombte del unico capitulo, las notas de autor y el cierre

 **Aclaraciones del único capítulo y/o viñeta:**

Lo que está en negrilla son las palabras del autor y el nombre del fic

Lo que está entre comillas es el título de su único capítulo

Lo que está normal, es el fic

****SNS**** -esto separa las ideas

 ******SNS******

 **El verdadero significado de besar**

 **"Los polos opuestos se atraen"**

Besos... Para muchos besar significa demostrar amor o afecto, es unir tus labios con suavidad a los de otra persona para demostrar un sentimiento.

Pero para ellos dos, besar tenía un significado mucho más profundo. Para ellos besar significaba alegría por un triunfo, tristeza por una mala noticia, frustración por algo que salía realmente mal, preocupación por algo que no marchaba correctamente o por la ausencia de uno de los dos, significaba dolor cuando alguno experimentaba la pérdida de un ser querido o cuando experimentaba alguno de los sin sabores que dejaba la vida, la que ellos de una u otra habían elegido y de la cual no podían escapar, significaba tranquilidad y calma, era como un bálsamo sanador para dos corazones que habían resultado heridos, que en los labios del contrario, buscaban descanso y reposo para aquellos problemas, sufrimientos, pesares, penas y preguntas sin respuesta que guardaba su alma.

No sabían que eran en ese momento, tampoco sabían cuando había empezado, y no hablan exactamente de la primera vez que sus labios se rozaron, sino cuando aquella necesidad de los afectos del contrario había empezado.

Recuerdan con claridad como había sido su primer beso, cualquiera que los conociera o que hubiese estado en la Academia con ellos, diría y hasta juraría que su primer beso había sido el de aquel accidente, y Sakura, su compañera de equipo, podría afirmar que sólo fueron dos veces, la de ese accidente y cuando fue secuestrada en aquella misión y los dos estuvieron Unidos a una indestructible goma, (Kakashi nunca fue un hombre muy discreto en cuanto a la vida privada de sus alumnos).

Pero solo ellos dos conocían la completa verdad sobre ese hecho y si los demás creían que "esa" era la verdad, que lo siguieran creyendo de esa manera, porque su primer beso era el recuerdo más dulce y preciado para ambos y no era algo que quisieran contaminar incluyendo a terceros.

Fue cuando ambos tenían siete años, Se encontraban en un lago peleándose y discutiendo como siempre, el rubio tratando de acercarse al Uchiha y este rechazándolo, con el dolor de la muerte de su clan y la traición de su hermano aun frescos y siendo llevados a cuestas, no quería que ese incordio rubio le mostrará la cínica lástima que le demostraban los demas, Simplemente quería que le dejara en paz.

Los dos empezaron un fuerte pelea, y está dejo como resultado a un neko azabache y a un rubio kitsune totalmente empapados. El Uchiha lleno de dolor, frustración y furia, empezó a golpear el suelo con violencia para desahogar ese cúmulo de sentimientos que le ahogaban el pecho.

El rubio al verlo, no sabe si fue por impulso o por necesidad, pero tomo con un poco de fuerza las manos del contrario, evitando que se lastimara más, con lentitud acerco su rostro al contrario y rozo sus labios con suavidad, el otro le miro confundido, pero al entender el significado de aquellos ojos azules que le miraban transmitiéndole un único mensaje en sus ojos "no te lastimes, sólo hazlo y saca todo lo que llevas dentro", simplemente lo hizo.

Los dos se acercaron y no fue un sutil roce como el anterior, los dos se unieron de forma brutal y violenta, ese choque dolía, quemaba y lastimaba los labios de ambos, pero también era como un bálsamo sanador para sus almas, en ese simple roce demostraban todo aquello que no podían mostrarle al mundo, su dolor, su tristeza, su furia, la soledad que sentían, su frustración, todo.

El contacto duro poco para lo que ellos hubieran querido, pero cuando se separaron una muy diminuta sonrisa se podía apreciar en ambos rostros, los cuales estaban empañados de lágrimas, ninguno dijo nada, cada uno seco sus lágrimas como pudo, y volviendo a la dura realidad, cada uno tomo sus cosas y abandono el sitio, el Uchiha seguiría siendo frío y silencioso y el Uzumaki ruidoso y alegre.

Nadie dijo nada acerca de aquello, pero tiempo después, cuando el rubio creia que no podría aguantar por más tiempo sobre sus hombros el peso del odio de la aldea entera, busco a Sasuke y en la oscuridad y secreto de la noche, lo beso dejando libre todas las emociones y los sentimientos que llevaban por dentro. No hubo saludo ni despedida, cuando terminó de vaciar su alma, así como apareció se fue.

Y de ahí en adelante, todos sus encuentros fueron así, no había la necesidad de palabras dulces o románticas, sólo un beso que significaba todo y a la vez nada, sólo un roce entre dos pares de labios añiles, sólo dos almas que buscaban refugio y consuelo, sólo un contacto que resultaba sanador para dos almas perdidas que lo eran todo y a la vez no eran nada.

Tal vez las cosas cambiarán, tal vez les esperaría más dolor y sufrimiento por delante, pero de lo que ambos estaban completamente seguros, es que aquella comunicación especial entre ambos jamás cambiaría, por más lejos o enfadados que estuvieran.

Y que si alguno de los dos faltaba, el otro inmediatamente fallecería, porque el sol no puede iluminar con esplendor y brindar su suave calor sin su luna, y la luna no puede brillar en el firmamento dando luz en la oscuridad y velar en silencio las noches heladas sin su sol.

 ******SNS******

 **Hasta aquí...**

 **Les gustó?...**


End file.
